La última decisión
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Sherlock se enfrenta a una única decisión de vida o muerte. Tendrá que escoger entre dos caminos, pero sólo una vida será salvada. (Éste fic se resume en 3/4 partes. Ésta es la primera)
1. Promesas (Capítulo 1)

-La última decisión-

(Promesas)

—¡¿Por qué demonios sigue emperrado en esto?! ¡Le ofrecí escoger dos caminos! ¡Y en uno de ellos yo no estaba!

—Y sin embargo continué eligiendo el segundo.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios lo eligió si no cree en el amor?! ¡Yo no lo aguanto más! Si tan indiferente le soy, ¿por qué no escogió el primer camino?

—Porque no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, pero tampoco puedo darle lo que necesita.

Susan aguzó los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?... —negó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Egoísta por qué? ¿Por mirar por mi futuro?

—Eso es ser egoísta.

—Le corrijo Srta. Bathory: eso es ser precavido, previsor y prudente.

Susan negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta. Sherlock fue más rápido, y la agarró de la muñeca. Ella se giró, y le miró rendida.

—No —decretó él.

—Sabes que lo haré de todos modos.

—No si yo no te lo permito.

—¿Es eso, verdad?... —Susan rió con sarcasmo, al descubrir sus intenciones—. Sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas porque no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir un "No" al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido para que comiences a tutearme? —dijo Sherlock, intentando desviar el tema. Susan se soltó.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy a punto de... —no le salían las palabras—. Y tú cambias de tema, mofándote.

—Sólo intento no hacerte daño...

—¿Sí? Pues siento decirte que estás consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?

—Nada que estés dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser eso?

—Porque yo no puedo mirarte con otros ojos. Porque no puedo mirar tus labios y saber al mismo tiempo que no son míos y que _ella _puede besarlos cuando le plazca.

—Susan...

—Porque no puedo con estas ansias de abrazarte. Porque ya no soporto más esta carga, Sherlock... Te quiero a ti. Conmigo. Para mí. Sólo para mí...

—No puede ser.

—Pues entonces déjame marchar.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

—Porque te conozco, y sé que pondrás tu vida en peligro. Y no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia.

—Hace mucho que renuncié a mi vida.

—No digas memeces.

—¿Eso te parecen? ¿Memeces? —Susan asintió—. No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?...

—¿De qué debería acordarme? —dijo Sherlock, cansado.

—¿Cuántas veces hice cosas que no debía tan solo por estar contigo?

—Tú cedías, ese cargo no me compete a mí.

—Pero sin embargo me lo proponías. Porque sabías que no podía negarme ni a un minuto de tu compañía.

—Eso es cierto —se atrevió a afirmar.

Susan se dejó caer en el sillón, cansada. Empezaba a encontrarse mal. Hacía meses que no conseguía descansar. Sherlock se advirtió de eso, de su pálida piel y de las bolsas y ojeras de sus ojos.

—¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, amasando su frente. No quería entrar en ese tema de discusión—. ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes tú? —se lo restregó.

—Yo no tengo el mismo aspecto que tú. Puedo permitírmelo. ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? —volvió a repetir. Quería una respuesta.

—Desde el día que dejé de ser tuya.

Sherlock resopló. Le dio la espalda a Susan y caminó con las manos en la espalda, durante un par de segundos.

—¿Tengo que cargar con la culpa de un hecho que no cometí?

—Ni se te ocurra... —dijo Susan, sabía que empezaría con el mismo discursito de siempre.

—¿Tengo la culpa de que me dejaras? —dijo él, con la voz algo ronca, cabreado, pero sin gritar.

—Ya conoces la historia.

—No. Conozco lo que tú has querido revelar de ella.

—¿Piensas que miento? —se retiró la mano de la cara, para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

—Lunes, martes, miércoles... —Susan interrumpió.

—Por favor.

Pero él no se detuvo ni un momento.

—Jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado... domingo..., y lunes otra vez, por supuesto.

—Sherlock...

—¿Sabes? En realidad sí lo recuerdo. Hacía frío. El quiosquero me preguntaba cada día a quién esperaba. Y cada vez que lo cuestionaba, me hacía dudar de si algún día volverías. En ese momento supe que nunca podría fiarme de una mujer.

—¡Sherlock!

—¿He mencionado que hacía frío? —continuó, restregándoselo a Susan.

—¡Basta!

—¡Un frío aterrador! —espetó en voz alta, exagerando.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa!

—Y después... volvía a mi casa, y me acostaba en la cama. Me machacaba la mente porque juraría que las sábanas nunca dejaron de oler a ti.

—Por favor, basta...

—Cada mañana antes de volver a la escuela bajaba y rebuscaba en el buzón alguna carta tuya. Incluso —rió—, recuerdo que en alguna ocasión llegué a rebuscar entre la nieve que tenía debajo. Pero nada.

—Ya conoces el por qué...

Sherlock no le prestó atención, continuó.

—3 meses divisándote por los pasillos. O mejor dicho... Divisando un espejismo. ¡Porque tú no estabas allí!

Susan bajó la mirada, pero no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar.

—Ni una mísera carta explicando tu ausencia. Y yo martirizándome pensando que la culpa fue mía. 5 meses preguntándome qué había hecho mal.

—Ya te lo expliqué...

—5 meses convenciéndome a mí mismo de que al menos estarías bien. Dándole vueltas de nuevo a todos los momentos que viví contigo e intentando escarbar para encontrar un sólo error que te hiciera desaparecer de mi vida de ese modo. No, Susan. No puedo ni quiero enamorarme. Ya me costó suficiente caro.

—¿Y nada te hizo pensar en aquella noche del 5 de abril del año 1871?

Sherlock se calló.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo eran mis padres. ¿Crees que yo no lo pasé mal? ¡Claro que lo pasé mal! ¡Te soñaba cada noche! Pero no me dejaban verte... Me cambiaron de universidad. ¿Cómo lucho yo contra eso? ¡Pero no quieres verlo! Tienes miedo de volver a sufrir, pero ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones. ¿Qué impedimento habría ahora?

—No puedo permitirme estar con nadie, ya te lo he dicho.

—De acuerdo. Entonces déjame marchar.

—¿Con qué condición?

—Que no me busques. No volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Sherlock suspiró para sus adentros.

—No sería la primera vez.

Susan rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, haremos un trato. Yo no te buscaré si tú no te pones en peligro —añadió Sherlock.

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto entonces, puedes marcharte —le abrió la puerta, indiferente.

—Pareces incluso contento... —Susan frunció el ceño, molesta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Todo sea por tu felicidad, querida —sonrió con sarcasmo Sherlock.

Susan se acercó a él, pero Sherlock la detuvo, sin fiarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquiró Susan, extrañada.

—¿No era esto una despedida?

—Y lo es. Voy a despedirme de ti.

—Oh. Bien, adelante.

Susan se acercó lentamente, Sherlock parecía nervioso. Acarició su mentón y le propinó un dulce beso, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de cada segundo.

—Adiós, Srta. Bathory —dijo Sherlock, desprendiéndose del beso.

Susan abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

—Adiós, Sr. Holmes... —se dio la vuelta, y bajó hasta la puerta de salida. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó quieta. Cerró los ojos mientras miles de recuerdos golpeaban su mente. Escuchaba sus voces. Eran niños... Volvían del colegio...

—_¡Vamos, quédate un rato!... _

—_Sherlock, no puedo... ¡Lo sabes! _

—_Por favor... —él cogió su mano y la besó con ternura—. Te acompañaré a casa. _

—_¿Me ayudarás con los deberes?... —tomó ella como excusa, a pesar de que accedería aunque él le diera una negativa a su proposición. _

—_Siempre lo hago —sonrió. _

—_Está bien... —dijo Susan como si no tuviese más remedio. _

Susan pudo ver a aquellos dos niños frente a ella. Su pasado plasmado frente a sus ojos... Sonrió intentando dejar atrás lo que ciertamente era _El pasado. _

Pero ella no era la única que se había quedado mirando a la nada. Sherlock la contemplaba desde la ventana. Observaba sus movimientos. Hacia dónde se dirigiría. Al fin vio como Susan se disponía a caminar, pero él había prometido no buscarla, así que, se encerró en su habitación, y cogió su violín, intentando despejarse.


	2. Reencuentros (Capítulo 2)

Reencuentros~

_3 meses después..._

—Creí haberle dicho que quería dicha información para hoy, Srta. Bathory...

—Lo lamento, señor... He hecho todo lo que he podido...

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. Se mal-vendió usted muy bien... ¿Qué hay de todo aquello que me prometió? _—_se levantó, y caminó por el aula.

—Hasta hoy he cumplido mis promesas.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente _—_se giró, repleto de ira.

Susan se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Srta. Bathory?

Susan tragó saliva. El profesor Moriarty se acercó y tomó la regla que había sobre su mesa. Susan en seguida supo de qué iría la cosa.

—Extienda su mano...

Ella, sin más remedio, le obedeció. Colocó la mano boca-abajo y se preparó para aquello que tantas veces había visto en sus compañeras, años atrás. El profesor, alzó la regla y le propinó un golpe justo a la mitad de los dedos de la muchacha. Ésta frunció el ceño y reprimió un lamento. Le dio dos veces más, y bastó para que quedase la marca en su pálida piel.

—Tómeselo como un escarmiento para la próxima vez. No vuelva a fallarme, Bathory. No se comporte como uno de mis alumnos, por favor...

Susan no pudo más que asentir. Se miró los dedos, y ahí quedaba grabada

irregularmente la marca de los golpes.

—Bórreme la pizarra, si hace el favor _—_musitó el profesor, volviendo a su asiento.

Susan agarró el borrador, y cumplió su orden. Mientras tanto, el profesor la observaba de reojo. Arrastró su mano por el escritorio, hasta el primer cajón. Lo abrió, y sacó una pequeña arma camuflada en un objeto cotidiano. La sacó, y apuntó a la chica. Pero entonces recordó la información que una de sus fuentes le había proporcionado.

Susan conocía muy íntimamente a su principal punto de mira, su enemigo... Sherlock Holmes.

Moriarty llamó la atención de la chica, preguntándole algo sobre el pintoresco detective.

—¿Hace cuanto que no ve a Holmes?

—¿Disculpe? _—_Susan se detuvo en su labor.

—Digamos que puedo llegar a un tipo de acuerdo con usted... Una... segunda oportunidad...

—¿Segunda oportunidad? _—_Susan se giró y abrió los ojos de par en par. Alzó las manos mientras el corazón le latía con desesperación al ver que el profesor la estaba apuntando.

—Tranquila... No voy a matarla. Aún.

Esas palabras no parecían tranquilizarla. Moriarty se levantó, acercándose a ella pero sin dejar de apuntarla.

—Conoce usted a la Srta. Adler, ¿no es así?

Susan apretó los dientes y asintió.

—Bien... Trabajarán juntas para mí.

—¿Trabajar para usted? ¿Ambas? _—_a Susan le aterraba el mero hecho de tener que estar en compañía de su enemiga, colaborando junto a ella. Sabía que no podría resistir las ganas de desear matarla.

—Shh... _—_retiró el seguro amenazándola_—. _Usted ocúpese de localizar y encontrar a Holmes. El resto lo hará el solito.

Susan frunció el ceño arrugando la frente, sin comprender nada.

—Cuando le encuentres... _—_Moriarty sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño libro y lo guardó en el abrigo de la muchacha_—_, este libro se te caerá _accidentalmente _del bolsillo. Fingirás que no quieres que él lo lea, pero eso no será lo que realmente quieres. Holmes no necesitará exprimirse mucho la mente para saber que has estado conmigo. Y le faltará tiempo para venir a verme. ¿Has entendido esta vez cuál es tu misión?

—S-sí profesor...

—Bien... _—_Moriarty bajó el arma_—. _Puede marcharse.

Susan no se lo pensó ni un minuto más, y se deslizó rápidamente fuera del aula. Estaba sudando a pesar de que hacía un frío devastador. Salió del colegio y cruzó la calle tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a frenar cuando se llevó a alguien por delante.

—¡Oh, por Dios, disculpe mi torpeza!

—No se preocupe, Srta... _—_el hombre se quedó quieto al verla y acabó por sonreír_—. _¡Vaya! ¡Srta. Bathory, cuándo tiempo!

—¿Watson?...

—El mismo _—_pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el pálido rostro de la chica. Y su sonrisa se desvaneció, en un claro gesto de preocupación.

—Le he reconocido por el mostacho... _—_dijo Susan, bromeando.

—Oh, sí, mi mostacho... _—_rió entonces Watson_—. _Disculpe el atrevimiento... ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Le noto... alterada. Tiene los ojos rojos y el rostro completamente pálido. ¿Ha llorado? _—_dijo Watson, realizando el informe a simple vista.

—Sí, sí. Es sólo que no he desayunado y me he mareado un poco...

—¡Pero Srta. Bathory! ¡Está usted sudando! Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo dejarla sola así. La invitaré a un buen desayuno, descuide _—_Watson se colocó al lado de Susan y la acompañó hasta un pequeño café que había en una terraza. Pero no estaba solo, por lo visto. Holmes se levantó de un resorte de la silla.

—¡Watson, ya era hora de que...! _—_cerró el pico al ver quién acompañaba al doctor. Se quedó paralizado.

—Ya estoy aquí, Holmes —dijo Watson con una sonrisa, acercándose con la muchacha a la mesa.

—No me dijiste que teníamos compañía —dijo Holmes, con una falsa sonrisa, mirando a Susan.

—Doctor, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

—¡No, no! ¡Ni hablar! Ya le he dicho que no pienso dejar que se vaya sin al menos consumir un buen zumo de naranja.

—Teníamos un acuerdo —le dijo Holmes, a Susan, con descaro.

—No he venido por mí misma, querido —dijo ella, molesta.

—Bueno bueno bueno —dijo Watson—. ¿A qué tanta tensión? —tomó los brazos de ambos, sentándolos en sus respectivas sillas. Esperó a que llegase el camarero, y pidió.

Pero Sherlock no dejaba de mirar a Susan echándole en cara que no había cumplido su promesa.

—Y cuénteme, querida... ¿Qué hacía en la universidad de Oxford? —inquirió Watson.

Sherlock fijó la atención aún más en Susan. Inspeccionándola con la mirada.

—Oh, bueno... Yo... Fui a recoger un par de cosas.

—Disculpe si la he molestado...

—No, no, en absouluto...

El camarero llegó con el pedido, y Susan se relamió al ver aquel zumo. Se dio la vuelta y le pidió por favor un par de hielos. Sherlock, terminó de deducir, y en cuanto Susan colocó el último hielo y el zumo salpicó en sus mangas, Holmes lo tuvo claro:

_Manga del jersey ligeramente cubierta de tiza, marcas de regla plasmadas en la piel de sus dedos. Ha recibido 3 golpes y dos de ellos fueron vacilantes. Ojos rojos, tez más pálida que de costumbre. Un ligero olor a limón y a lavanda._

—Dígame, Srta. Bathory... ¿Ha ido a recoger —introduce su mano en el abrigo de ella y saca el libro—, este libro, tal vez?

Watson le miró furioso ante tal descortesía.

—¿O lo ha robado? —continuó.

—¿Robado? —dijo Susan molesta.

—Ha estado obrando con tiza... Sin embargo el posicionamiento de la tiza en la parte baja de su manga, nos revela aún más. Ha estado borrando el escrito en el encerado. Y las marcas que tiene tatuadas sobre sus dedos me dicen que ha sido obligada a hacerlo. O que lo ha hecho mal y la han... castigado... Dígame, ¿qué ha hecho mal exactamente? Porque dudo que no sepa usted borrar una pizarra. A no ser que alguien la estuviese apuntando con una pistola. De ahí su nerviosismo que aún se presenta en un color rojizo sobre la esclerótica de sus ojos. Tengo un par de dudas sobre el ligero aroma de lavanda y limón que desprenden sus ropajes, pero creo que éste libro —lo abrió por la primera página y alzó las cejas—, sin duda. Termina de aclarar mis sospechas. Al parecer no ha cumplido usted ninguna de sus promesas... ¿Trabaja para Moriarty? —la miró alzando las cejas, casi divertido.

Watson la miró sorprendido, esperando también una respuesta. Susan no supo qué contestar. Moriarty no le había dicho qué era lo que tenía que decir en un caso como este. Se quedó en silencio.

—Bien, al parecer tendré que descubrirlo yo mismo —Holmes se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

El silencio se hizo compañero de ellos en la ausencia de Sherlock, pero Watson se atrevió a romperlo.

—Srta. Bathory... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... Se está metiendo en asuntos peligrosos. Realmente peligrosos.

Susan se terminó el zumo.

—Ya he cumplido con su proposición —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y como Holmes, se desvaneció entre las callejuelas.


	3. Se agota el tiempo (Capítulo 3)

-Se agota el tiempo-

—Watson. Está ocultándome cosas —Holmes no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro del salón. Watson comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero no lo mostró.

—A mí no me lo parece... —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo ofendido, como si estuviese cuestionando sus métodos.

—Ya sabe que trabaja para Moriarty. Tampoco era tan impredecible, ¿no?

—Se equivoca, Watson. Eso lo descubrí yo. Gracias a mis deducciones.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no es lo que Moriarty quiso que hiciera?

Sherlock frunció el ceño arrugando la frente, interrogándole con la mirada.

—Es decir... ¿Y si Moriarty quiere utilizarla como medio para atraerle hacia él?

Holmes miró de un lado a otro, pero sin mover la cabeza. Con el ceño aún fruncido, deduciendo.

—Ahora que lo dice... La Srta. Bathory no pareció poner mucha resistencia cuando cogí el libro... —tomó asiento y acarició su mentón.

—De nada.

Holmes miró a Watson aguzando los ojos. El doctor mostró una sonrisa.

—Va a utilizara como rehén... —dedujo Holmes.

—O como carnada.

Holmes miró a su compañero, irritado.

—¿Le parece divertido, Watson?

—En absoluto. ¿Por qué la dejó marchar si tanto le preocupa?

—Me preocupa como cualquier ciudadano en peligro. Es mi deber.

—¿Y por qué la dejó marchar si sabía que se uniría a Moriarty?

—Hicimos un trato —dijo entre dientes.

—Trato que no ha cumplido —remarcó, leyendo el periódico.

—¿Está intentando decirme algo, Watson? —expresó molesto Holmes.

—Quizá debería dejar que escarmentara...

—Por Dios, ¡Watson! ¡La ha apuntado con una pistola! ¡Le ha golpeado con una regla! ¿Qué le hace pensar que no la matará?

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que le apuntó con un arma?

—La conozco, Watson. No es fácil de impresionar. No se acobarda tan fácilmente.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoce? —preguntó Watson aunque sin mucho interés, pasando a la siguiente página del periódico.

—Desde que éramos jóvenes —gruñó.

—No será... —Watson bajó lentamente el periódico—. ¿Es la misma Susan que creo yo?

—La misma.

Watson rompió en una carcajada, Holmes se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa?

—¿Susan? ¿Susan Bathory? ¿La misma que...? —Holmes no le dejó terminar.

—La misma. ¿Por qué le noto tan jovial, Watson? —sonrió forzosamente.

—Ahora lo comprendo... Sigue enamorado de ella.

—Yo no estoy enamorado.

Watson arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Pero ya será tarde.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó Holmes, con curiosidad.

—No quiero parecer cruel.

—Watson... —le amenazó, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

El doctor dejó el periódico sobre sus rodillas y alzó las manos. Correspondiendo a su advertencia. Holmes se acercó a la ventana y contempló las vistas mientras el silencio los acompañó durante largo rato. Holmes se advirtió de que un hombre abrigado en demasía, acechaba bajo su ventana.

—Es lista. Es muy lista. Pero a la vez traidora... Una mentirosa... —desvió su atención. Aquel hombre no estaba solo por lo visto. Cerró la cortina.

—Y usted está loquito por ella.

—¡Una víbora maliciosa! ¡Una embustera y chantajista!

La puerta se abrió, era la Sra. Hudson, pero Holmes continuó con todo improperio que se le venía a la mente.

—Disculpe, doctor... Tienen visita...

—¡Una pérfida víbora que te exprime y te seduce con la mirada, Watson! ¡Una majestuosa serpiente malvada que busca engatusarte para inyectarte su...! Venen-o... —dijo al girarse y encontrarse delante suya a Susan. Watson reía—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —le preguntó a Watson, como si él fuera el culpable.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? —comentó Watson.

—Pregúntele usted —dijo dándose la vuelta, nervioso y a la vez molesto.

—He venido a hablar contigo... —dijo ella, con voz dulce.

—¿¡Oye algo, Watson!? Porque yo sólo escucho el vocerío de los ciudadanos al pasar bajo nuestra ventana.

—¡Holmes! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ejercer de su niñera?! ¡Cómportese como un adulto, por el amor de Dios!

—¿Puedo?... —le preguntó Susan a Watson, queriendo entrar.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—No. No puede —interrumpió Holmes.

—Les dejaré a solas... —espetó Watson, levantándose del sillón.

—¡Watson! —Sherlock marcó la última sílaba, como advertencia.

Pero el doctor ya había cerrado la puerta. Holmes se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. De verdad le inquietaba la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Así que pérfida víbora...

—No seas egocéntrica, no hablaba de ti.

—He venido a ayudarte, Sherlock...

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué me parece tan improbable?

—Moriarty quiere tenderte una trampa...

—Déjame adivinar... Tú entras en el enredo.

—¿Vas a escucharme o vas a continuar echándome las cosas en cara?

—Que yo sepa no te he echado nada en cara.

—Sherlock...

—¿Sabes? Incumples por segunda —se corrigió rápidamente—: tercera, quizá cuarta o quinta vez, quién sabe... nuestro acuerdo.

—¿No decías que no me ibas a echar nada en cara?

—No. Yo he dicho que aún entonces en el pasado reciente no te había echado nada en cara.

—¿Y me vas a escuchar o te harás el sordo?

—Por desgracia no puedo hacerme el sordo.

—Moriarty me está utilizando para encontrarte. Mejor dicho, para que tú vayas hacia él.

—Entonces tú serás culpable de mi muerte —exageró Holmes, intentando hacerla sentir culpable.

—¿Muerte? —Susan frunció el entrecejo—. No pienso dejar que te maten. Por eso he venido, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Para salvarme la vida? ¿A costa de qué? ¿De perder la tuya?

—Yo me he metido en esto, Sherlock. Yo y sólo yo soy dueña de mi vida.

—Te equivocas. Ahora Moriarty es el dueño de tu vida. Él decide cuando termina.

Susan suspiró.

—Por favor... —miró fijamente al detective, con aquellos atigrados ojos de una mezcla única, que lograban volverle tremendamente loco. Se miraron, pero Holmes en seguida retiró la mirada.

—Esos trucos ya no te funcionan conmigo —Sherlock se dio la vuelta—. No, Susan, no voy a colaborar en tu muerte. ¡¿Cómo demonios...?! —no terminó—. ¡¿Acaso pensabas que yo iba a acceder?! ¡¿Viniste creyendo que accedería a colaborar en tan horripilante...?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no me salen las palabras!? —comenzaba a irritarse.

—Tiene a Adler.

Holmes de pronto se dio la vuelta, el corazón le bombeó con fuerza.

—¿Adler?...

Susan asintió, mirándole con aflicción.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? —se acercó a ella, indignado.

—Hasta lo que me ha contado Moriarty, ella podrá vivir, si yo renuncio a mi vida.

—¡Susan, por Dios! ¿¡No se da cuenta!? —de pronto, dejó de tutearla—, ¡no dejará a ninguna con vida! ¡Es el Napoleón del crimen!

—No pienso permitir que tú mueras por mi culpa.

—Ni yo permitiré tener dos muertes en mi conciencia. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que me matará? No me subestime, ¿quiere? —la apartó con la mano y se dirigió a la ventana, comprobando algo. Susan giró su mirada hacia la puerta, extrañada.

—¿Ha oído eso?

—¿Oír el qué? —preguntó Holmes sin darle mucha importancia.

—La puerta de la entrada.

—Watson se habrá marchado —retiró la cortina, y aguzó los ojos buscando a los dos hombres que había visto anteriormente.

—No... Watson está subiendo... —dijo Susan, confusa.

—Ábrale —continuó Holmes. Pero entonces, dedujo rápidamente: _Acaba de llegar la Srta. Bathory y aparecen esos dos hombres... Con extraña apariencia. Pero no hace el suficiente frío como para ir tan abrigados. A penas pude verles el rostro... Si bien, es cierto que Bathory no parecía intranquila. Lo cual me lleva a deducir que ella no es consciente de que esos dos hombres la perseguían. Moriarty los habrá mandado para escoltarla y vigilarla. ¿Pero dónde están ahora?..._

De pronto se oyó un grito, el grito de la Sra. Hudson desde el piso de abajo. Justo cuando Susan colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para abrir al supuesto doctor que estaba subiendo por las escaleras, Holmes se dio rápidamente la vuelta—. ¡No! Mejor no le abra —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante, con el brazo estirado para detener a Susan.

Pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y los pasos corriendo por el pasillo se terminaron justo delante de Susan. Era el hombre al que Holmes había visto. Unos cuantos pasos más acompañaron a la figura postrada ante los dos.

—Tú encárgate de ella —decretó el hombre más alto, señalando a Susan.

—Será un placer... —dijo casi relamiéndose su compañero. Se lanzó sobre la muchacha y le colocó un pañuelo en la boca. A pesar de que ella forcejeaba estrepitosamente, en poco tiempo se desvaneció en los brazos de él.

—Ésta ya está, Kennich —la dejó caer.

El más alto y forzudo se deslizó hasta Holmes, que pareció poner la mirada sobre Susan, preocupado.

—Caballeros... —alzó las manos, tranquilo, con una sonrisa—. Ustedes son dos, lo más justo y equitativo creo que sería que vinieran uno por uno..., con calma y orden... —dijo Holmes. Pero eso claramente no le hacía falta. Podía con los dos a la vez. Sólo necesitaba esas décimas de segundo para idear su estrategia.

_Agachar y golpear su estómago. Aprovechar su encorvamiento y castigar el peroné. Esperar 3 segundos al aliado y atestarle un golpe en la tráquea lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle sin respiración. Golpear su sien y desorientarlo. Agarrar el trapo con el cloroformo y propinarles su propia medicina. Diagnóstico: peroné roto, mareo y desorientación, al borde del desmayo. Tiempo de recuperación: perfecto para la huida._

Holmes rápidamente hizo todo lo que su cerebro ideó. Se agachó en cuanto el más alto se abalanzó sobre él, y le golpeó el estómago. Hizo lo mismo con su peroné y esperó a que su compañero se acercase. Pero éste no lo hizo, sino que sopló una especie de arma extraña, y de ella salió despedido un dardo que impactó en el cuello de Holmes. Sus planes se fueron al garete en menos de 10 segundos. No consiguió pensar con claridad, ¿por qué?... Nunca le había ocurrido esto... Pronto sus párpados comenzaron a caer, y su mejilla se aplastó contra la moqueta. Pudo ver antes de quedarse profundamente dormido a Susan, desvanecida en el suelo. Maldijo el día en el que confió en ella y la dejó marchar, y rápidamente, se quedó dormido.


	4. Trampas (Capítulo 4) FINAL

-Trampas-

—Susan, pasa, tesoro...

—¿Sí, padre?...

—Acércate, pequeña...

Susan se acercó a su padre, sentado en una butaca de color marrón oscuro, le daba la espalda, pero aún así, sabía que la cara que debía tener él en ese momento, no era de aprobación. Tragó saliva y se colocó a su lado, mirándole desde arriba.

—Llevas dos semanas llegando tarde a casa.

—Pero padre, yo... —la interrumpió.

—Silencio —prosiguió—: y que yo sepa la escuela no está sino a 30 minutos de aquí... ¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa?

Por desgracia, Susan no pensó ninguna excusa para tal acusación, así que lo máximo que pudo hacer, fue callar.

—Bien —el padre se levantó, y caminó al rededor de Susan—. A partir de ahora, Charlie será quien te recoja a las 17:00

—Pero padre, yo termino a las 15:00...

Colocó sus manos tras su espalda, acariciando sus dedos.

—Ya no.

Susan frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Tu madre y yo hemos acordado cambiarte de colegio.

—¿Qué?... —Susan se sobrecogió.

—No saldrás de casa a no ser que yo te de el permiso. Estás castigada hasta próximo aviso.

—Pero... ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

—¿Me estás alzando la voz, jovencita?

—Padre, por favor, escúcheme... —suplicó ella.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese crío. Te vieron con él de la manita en el parque. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que hablen de ti a tus espaldas? —negó con la cabeza—. Vergüenza tendría que darte mancillar así nuestro apellido.

—Sólo es mi amigo... —bajó la cabeza.

—Me lo pones peor si entonces te besas con tus amigos... —el padre arrastró las palabras, musitándolas entre dientes.

A Susan pareció salírsele el corazón del pecho ante tales palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se quedó más pálida de lo que ya de costumbre era. Arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño, abatida.

—Si vuelvo a verte con ese mocoso —sacó un pequeño sobre de su batín con unas palabras escritas en una letra cursiva y elegante.

Colegio de monjas – Divina Pastora.

Y lo _abanicó _en su cara. La muchacha tragó saliva y asintió mirando a su padre, aguantando las lágrimas—. Ahora retírate.

—Pero padre...

Éste se giró y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, que hizo que la muchacha se quedase quieta y recta como una vela. Estiró su brazo hasta su mejilla y colocó su mano con delicadeza en su propia mejilla. Tragó saliva, y cuando levantó la mirada para mirar fijamente a su padre, éste ya no era quien creía ella que era... Se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de par en par, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. En su mano derecha tenía una regla, como la anterior vez.

—¿Tengo que recordarle que no me gusta que me fallen, Srta. Bathory?... —apretó la regla en su mano y la alzó sobre la cabeza de Susan. Ésta soltó un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había sido todo una horrible pesadilla. Un recuerdo convertido en pesadilla...

—¿Dónde estoy?... —murmuró para sí misma, cansada. Se quejó al notar algo en sus muñecas. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que estaba esposada a una especie de viga de metal. _¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un saco de boxeo?... _Pensó. Se movió intentando liberarse, pero estaba demasiado cansada, y los brazos a penas podía sentirlos. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su al rededor. Pero parecía no ser la única que estaba encadenada al techo—. ¿Adler?... —inquirió, pero parecía que su _compañera _estaba dormida—. Maldita sea... —forcejeó como pudo, intentando liberarse. Alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio intentando idear cómo escapar. Algo o alguien justo enfrente de ella, le chistó, llamando su atención. Bajó rápidamente la mirada en busca de aquel sonido. Tenía postrado ante ella, a un hombre también atado a una silla, o demasiado débil para levantarse. Las cuerdas parecían estar aflojadas. ¿Quizá fingiría no poder soltarse?...

—No se mueva... Por una vez, Srta. Bathory... hágame caso. Está en contacto con un mecanismo que accionará esas cuerdas haciendo que el gatillo de la pistola que le apunta a usted, dispare por sí solo.

Susan se dio la vuelta, y contempló todo aquel instrumental que tenía tras su nuca. Frunció el ceño, pero no estaba preocupada por ella, sino por él.

—Sherlock...

—Sólo haga lo que le pido, por favor...

Susan asintió.

—¿Dónde está él?...

—He despertado hace unos minutos. Creo que de momento estamos solos.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa...

—Creo que ya es tarde para lamentarse, Susan.

Susan se quedó en silencio, y miró a su derecha.

—¿Qué hace Adler aquí?...

—Ojalá que no sea lo que yo creo que hace aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Susan, arrugando la frente.

—Me hará escoger a una de las dos...

A Susan se le aceleró el corazón por momentos. Lamentablemente conocía la devoción del detective por Adler, y por desgracia, supo a quién de las dos escogería. Bajó la mirada, meditando en todo aquello. ¿Cómo hacer pues que ellos dos saliesen vivos de allí? Conocía a Moriarty, si podía matar a Holmes lo haría. Arriesgar o no su vida ya no le importaba, sabía que moriría de todas formas. Cerró los ojos, intentando idear un plan.

—Señorita Bathory... —murmuró Holmes—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, tiene que ayudarme. Es usted la única que está despierta.

Susan abrió los ojos, mirándole.

—Dígame que tiene buen equilibrio.

—¿Qué pretende hacer?...

—Necesito comprobar qué movimiento es el que activa el mecanismo. Muévase con mucho cuidado hacia su izquierda.

Susan asintió y tragó saliva. Movió su cadera un sólo milímetro, pero aquello ocasionaba el balanceamiento.

—¡Sht! ¡Quieta! No vuelva a moverse. Apriete sus glúteos y su abdomen. Eso hará que deje de balancearse.

Susan hizo lo que le pidió. Y cerró los ojos.

—Me duelen las muñecas...

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia éstas, y frunció el ceño.

—Susan... Necesito que haga una última cosa por mí esta noche.

—Lo que sea...

—Prométame que tendrá cuidado, y será ésta vez más cautelosa.

Susan volvió a asentir.

—Necesito que intente columpiarse hacia atrás. Pero muy lentamente. Sólo necesito comprobar una cosa.

—De acuerdo.

—Adelante...

—Sherlock... Si me pasara algo... —él la interrumpió.

—No. No le ocurrirá nada, ¿me oye?. Míreme... No aparte la mirada de mis ojos. Estoy aquí.

Susan suspiró y apretó los labios. Le temblaba el pulso. Cogió aire y lo soltó con cuidado. Le miró fijamente, con un nudo en la garganta, y entonces se balanceó muy lentamente hacia atrás. El problema vino cuando el impulso se hizo hacia delante al volver. Se oyó un crujido, el seguro del arma se había retirado, y la cuerda que activaba aquel engranaje se había soltado. Susan gritó el nombre del detective, asustada. Éste hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba atado. El corazón se les salió a ambos, y él intentó tranquilizar a la chica.

—Susan, Susan... Escúcheme, por favor. Vuelva a hacer fuerza. Concéntrese en los músculos que le dije anteriormente. Abdomen... —repitió él, con paciencia, mientras ella, cumplía.

—No puedo... —dijo Susan, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—Sí, sí puede. Míreme.

—No, no puedo —dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. A pesar de que ya estaba de nuevo a salvo. Negó con la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—La necesito aquí conmigo.

Esas palabras parecieron calmara de inmediato. Levantó la mirada, y le observó.

—El mecanismo se activa cuando los movimientos son hacia delante, izquierda, y derecha. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado ahora que el seguro se ha retirado. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría activar el gatillo. ¿Me ha entendido?

—S-sí...

—Quiero que se quede muy quieta. Y que por nada del mundo se... —una voz en la misma habitación hizo que el detective girase su rostro hacia la acompañante de Susan.

—¿Holmes?... —dijo una voz cansada.

—Srta. Adler... —dijo él más tranquilo.

—¿Qué diantres hago aquí colgada? —forcejeó también, y Holmes soltó un bufido, acompañado de un quejido.

—NO. SE. MUEVA.

Adler se detuvo. Susan rodó los ojos. Éste podría ser quizás el peor de sus días.

—O sí...

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada, justo detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba amarrado el detective.

—¡Usted! —dijo Adler.

—Yo...

—¡¿A qué está jugando?!

Pero las pistolas que apuntaban a ambas, no eran las únicas armas que había ahora mismo en esa habitación. El profesor sacó de su manga la misma pistola con la que había apuntado a Susan días atrás. Sólo que esta vez no era ella el blanco. Moriarty se llevó un dedo a los labios, acallando a Adler.

—Te conviene estar en silencio. Si esto sale mal, morirán todos. Les explicaré en qué consiste la..., _prueba. _Están conectadas a unos dispositivos que reaccionan con el movimiento de todo su cuerpo. Si se mueven, el seguro se retirará, y posteriormente, ante otro movimiento, disparará. Si el seguro no sigue en su posición, quiere decir que no se siguieron las reglas. Por lo tanto... —miró a Susan, preguntándole, para saber si lo había entendido o no.

—Moriremos todos...

—Bien, Srta. Bathory. Veo que me escucha... ¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí. Las cuerdas... —se acercó a Adler, y repasó con su dedo la soga, hasta el final de ésta, llegando al arma—. Se ha portado usted bien, Adler... Su mecanismo sigue intacto...

Ella le miró con desprecio, y levantó la cabeza, fijándose en sus esposas. Acto seguido, Moriarty se pasó al lado de Susan, y repitió la misma acción. Pero esta vez, sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...

Susan tragó saliva y miró al frente. Sherlock parecía preocupado, y su atención era sólo y únicamente para Susan. Lo que la tranquilizó. Moriarty se deslizó hasta posarse delante suya, con las manos en la espalda. Se giró hacia Sherlock, y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, casi divertida, para después volver a mirar a Susan.

—¿Te has movido? —le preguntó con insidia, aunque fuese obvio.

Susan negó apretando los labios, sin recordar que había quedado rastro en el mecanismo.

—¿No? —continuó, alzando las cejas, con un tono de voz delicado, como si estuviese descubriendo a un niño que acababa de hacer alguna trastada—. ¿Seguro?...

Sherlock la miró, y negó como si quisiese que ella le imitase. Pero no reaccionó, miró de reojo a Moriarty, mientras éste se acercaba a una pequeña mesa, y cogía una pequeña vela acompañada de un plato. Se acercó a la muchacha, y sin decir nada, sacó de su bolsillo unas tijeras. Y Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía atragantadas unas palabras en su garganta, pero decidió callarse. De sobra conocía a Moriarty. Susan, miró hacia abajo, y sin reaccionar, sintió un escalofrío. Negó fervientemente, sin decir ni una palabra, mirando al profesor. Él sonrió con malicia y encogió el codo con las tijeras, cerca de su vientre. Susan sintió la fría tijera raspando su abdomen, pero lo único cortado, fue una parte de su camisa. Susan soltó un gemido ahogado, y miró rápidamente hacia su abdomen. ¿Cómo podía ser? Le había dolido tan sólo de imaginar que esas tijeras hubiesen podido pincharle. La tez de Holmes era pálida, y una gota de sudor circuló desobediente por su frente. Soltó un suspiro, relajado. Pero aquí no terminaba la cosa. Moriarty arrancó el trozo que quedaba de su camisa, y con aquel brusco movimiento, Susan se balanceó sin desearlo. Jadeó atemorizada y murmuró. Moriarty dejó en el suelo la vela con el vaso, la cogió de las caderas y detuvo el movimiento. Parecía estar deseando que a la chica le diese un ataque cardíaco. Se guardó las tijeras y se agachó para recoger lo que había dejado en el suelo. Susan aprovechó para mirar a Sherock, y susurrarle muy quedamente: _Te quiero... _Dijo ella, preocupada. Sherlock cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Moriarty se reincorporó e inclinó el plato junto a la vela sobre el vientre de Susan. La cera se acopló a su piel, estaba ardiendo.

Se mordió los labios apretando los ojos, intentando no quejarse. Algo a lo que Moriarty le molestó. Vertió toda la cera que pudo sobre la parte despojada de la chica, y acercó la vela a su estómago.

Susan esta vez no pudo reprimir aquel gemido ahogado. Y lo lamentó al ver el rostro decepcionado y angustiado de Sherlock al contemplar tal escena. Moriarty levantó la cabeza, y se alejó de Susan, dejando la vela de nuevo en su lugar.

—Toda mala acción tiene su castigo, Srta. Bathory... —se dio la vuelta y su atención se fijó en Sherlock—. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar que estaba aquí, Holmes? Usted, que es el protagonista de todo este entuerto...

Sherlock sonrió con escarnio. Susan agachó la cabeza, le ardía el abdomen, lo tenía en carne viva. Los brazos le temblaban, pero apenas los sentía.

—Profesor Moriarty... —dijo a modo de saludo, Holmes.

—Supongo que no hace falta que haga las presentaciones —dijo refiriéndose a Susan y a Adler.

Sherlock no comentó nada al respecto, le miró con una profunda rabia, pero aún así, sereno.

—Hoy es quizá, el día más fructuoso de mi vida... Tengo ante mí, a una de las mejores criminales —se giró hacia Adler—. A mi izquierda, tengo a una de las únicas —miró a Susan, pero volvió su mirada hacia Adler un momento mientras proseguía con la frase—, mujeres, que logró conquistar el congelado corazón del aquí presente... —ésta vez se giró hacia Sherlock—, detective... Sherlock Holmes. Me pareció correcto que los tres estuviéseis presentes ante la muerte de uno de vuestros compañeros. Y —comenzó a caminar, alzando el dedo índice—. Respondiendo a la pregunta que seguramente muchos os haréis: sí. Uno de vosotros morirá esta noche. No importa quién. Su destino será forjado con las decisiones que él mismo tome, y con las decisiones que, el Sr. Holmes determine. Así que... que empiece el juego.

Moriarty sonrió insidioso, dio dos palmadas, y unos focos apuntaron a las dos muchachas. Ambas apretaron los ojos ante tal destello de luz.

—No pienso participar en tal desfachatez —dijo Sherlock, indignado.

—¿No? —preguntó Moriarty con aires de superioridad. Entonces, de las sombras, aparecieron los dos ayudantes del profesor, con un látigo para cada uno. Se acercaron uno a Susan, y otro a Adler, y se quedaron tras ellas, esperando las órdenes de su jefe. Moriarty les asintió, y éstos comenzaron con su labor. Atizaron y castigaron la espalda de las dos. Sherlock retiró la mirada. Había conseguido soltarse antes de que Moriarty llegase, y no se levantó hasta el momento en el que escuchó a Adler gritar su nombre. Se irguió de un resorte y Moriarty hizo lo mismo, sacando el arma y apuntándole justo en la nuca. Retiró el gatillo y a Susan pareció salírsele el corazón del pecho.

—¡NO! —gritó ella con afonía— ¡Por favor, no! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡ME ENTREGO! ¡Mátame a mí! No a él...

Moriarty se detuvo, y miró a Susan por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

—Dejadnos a solas —decretó el profesor a sus ayudantes. Pero Kennich, le atestó un último latigazo a Susan, que se mordió la lengua evitando cualquier quejido. Finalmente, se retiraron cumpliendo la orden de su jefe.

Moriarty pareció sonreír de nuevo. Se acercó a Susan y le preguntó.

—¿Me ha..., parecido escuchar algo? —colocó su mano abierta tras el pabellón de su oreja.

—Ya he elegido cuál será mi destino.

—Susan —interrumpió Sherlock.

—Lo he decidido —sentenció.

—No puede hacer eso. No puede hacerme esto.

—Es mi vida, Sherlock.

Moriarty parecía regozijarse ante tal escena.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sherlock sin aliento, sin fuerzas.

—Prefiero la muerte a vivir sin poder tenerte.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una estupidez.

—Quizá lo sea para ti. Pero tú no te levantas cada día pensando que _ella _—miró a Adler un leve instante—. Puede besarte cuando le plazca. Que jamás podrás sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Que jamás me perdonarás por algo que yo no decidí.

Sherlock parecía ansioso. Le temblaban las manos.

—Por favor —suplicó él.

—Lo siento.

—Que empiece el espectáculo —dijo Moriarty, deseando divertirse un poco más. Bajo las muchachas, se abrió una pequeña placa metálica que conducía al sótano. De ellas emanaron unas llamas que llegaban hasta lo pies de ellas. Susan apretó los ojos y los dientes, no quería que él viese su sufrimiento.

—¡Holmes! ¡Holmes! —gritó Adler—. Por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Susan reprimió un gemido. Las manos le sudaban. Sherlock dio un rápido vistazo a todo lo que le rodeaba, pero los gritos de ella no le dejaban pensar. Moriarty paseó por detrás de ellas, inspeccionando su obra. Sherlock se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Susan respiraba con dificultad. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa, no podría aguantar mucho más. Aquel dolor era insoportable. Sus zapatos estaban... ¿ardiendo? Oh Dios, sí. Lo estaban haciendo. Ésta vez no pudo reprimir mucho más tiempo un gemido que abrasó su garganta como lo hacía el fuego que empezaba a calar sus ropajes. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aplastando y atizando su pecho cual saco de boxeo.

—¡Basta! ¡Ella dijo que daba su vida! ¡No tiene por qué continuar con esto! —gritó Adler.

Pero Moriarty sólo quería desquiciar a Holmes, que estuviese débil, sin fuerzas. Derrotarlo ya de una vez por todas. Chasqueó los dedos, y el fuego desapareció. Pero los pantalones de Susan comenzaron a arder. Ella gritó al sentir cómo su piel se abrasaba, y Sherlock no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse para retirárselos. Se los arrancó de un tirón y los lanzó a lo lejos. Buscó con la mirada el cubo que había divisado anteriormente y corrió hacia él, para después lanzarlo sobre las piernas de ella, calmando así el dolor, disminuyendo el edema, y eliminando los agentes nocivos. Sherlock se levantó y se colocó justo delante de ella, que le miró con desvanecimiento, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Él le sujetó la cara con firmeza.

—Míreme, estoy aquí. Por favor... Quédese conmigo.

—Pr-prometame... que nunca... me olvidará... —dijo Susan, sin aliento—. Sólo prométame... e-eso... —los párpados se derrumbaban sobre sus ojos.

—Jamás —dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

Susan sonrió al ver la profundidad de la mirada de Sherlock.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?... —repitió por última vez, a modo de broma. Se perdió en el iris de él, adentrándose en plena oscuridad, una oscuridad que pronto se tornó en luz. Una gran luz que le revelaba viejos recuerdos. A la vez los primeros y los últimos recuerdos que su mente rememorase.

—_¡Sherlock, llegaremos tarde a clase!_

—_Espera, no seas impaciente... —la atrajo él, con su brazo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada._

—_No quiero que llamen a mis padres..._

—_No lo harán, confía en mí. Tengo que preguntarte algo..._

—_¿Hm? —arrugó la frente, nerviosa._

—_Desde el primer día en el que te vi, supe que lo que sentía por ti me superaba enormemente, Susan Bathory... Jamás imaginé que pudiera llegar a sentir... ¿amor? —le preguntó a ella, como si él no conociese esa palabra._

—_¿Q-qué?... —las mejillas de Susan se encendieron. Sherlock tomó su mano, y la besó con delicadeza._

—_¿Me concederías el honor, de acompañar, iluminar, y alegrar mis días. El permiso para besar tus labios y tomar tu mano. Protegerte hasta que me lo permitas?..._

_Susan no tuvo que pensárselo mucho tiempo, se abalanzó 'robándole' un beso y abrazarlo. _

—Susan... —susurró él, suplicando en silencio que ella abriese de nuevo los ojos.

—Jamás... —repitió Susan, delirando.

—Holmes... —protestó Adler, deseando soltarse.

Susan no pudo soportar el dolor y la angustia, y dejó que sus párpados cayesen.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, derrumbado.

—Ahora suéltela, profesor.

—¿Soltarla? —rió, acercándose a él—. He conseguido lo único que quería. Atraerle a usted hasta mí. La soltaré, cuando usted esté muerto, ahogándose en su propia sangre —Moriarty colocó su pistola en la frente de Sherlock, y retiró el seguro.

Susan abrió los ojos de par en par, al escuchar a la perfección aquel sonido. Actuó sin pensar y sin recordar el mecanismo que imposibilitaba su huída, pero no dejaría que Sherlock muriese. Gritó y se balanceó con la fuerza necesaria como para lograr atestarle una fuerte patada en la columna a Moriarty, que cayó de boca contra el suelo. Sherlock abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido del disparo y se quedó paralizado mirando su pecho. Pero no fue el suyo el impactado. El dispositivo de Susan se activó también con aquel brusco movimiento, disparando una única bala que impactó contra su espalda, perforándole los músculos y los tejidos. Se quedó sin respiración, y tosió con sus últimas fuerzas, eyaculando la sangre que la bala había perforado en su interior.

—No... —dijo Sherlock rendido.

Moriarty rió desde el suelo, también con sus labios cubiertos de sangre.

—Has perdido, viejo amigo...

Sherlock le partió la nariz de una patada, abalanzándose sobre Susan. El disparo hizo que se soltasen sus esposas y cayese a tiempo en los brazos del detective.

—Ha salvado usted a la única mujer que le ha utilizado como ha querido... A la mujer que jamás daría su vida por la suya. A la mujer..., que desea que sea usted sólo para ella, sin de verdad desearle... —escupió Moriarty desde el suelo.

—¿¡De qué demonios habla?! —le gritó Sherlock, furioso.

El profesor miró a Adler. Ésta negó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no le hablas de tu enfermedad? —la animó Moriarty.

—No sé de qué habla, Holmes, por favor, sáqueme de aquí...

—¿Enfermedad? —quiso saber él.

—Tuberculosis... Una infección bacteriana contagiosa que compromete principalmente a los pulmones... La muerte es inminente.

Sherlock miró a Adler con ira.

—¿¡Cuándo pensabas contármelo!?

Ella no contestó. Sherlock se acercó a Moriarty, le dio una patada en la mano, cogió la pistola, y le apuntó firmemente. Disparó, y lanzó el arma al suelo. Contempló la muerte del profesor, y cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta, y se acuclilló delante de ella, acariciando su mejilla.

—Holmes... —dijo protestando Adler, le dolían las muñecas, pero éste le ignoró.

Se acuclilló al lado de Susan, acariciando su nuca y levantándola levemente hacia él. La puerta se oyó, y el más grande de los secuaces de Moriarty, entró hecho una furia.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? —bramó.

—Lo que me faltaba...

Holmes se levantó, y ojeó cómo el hombre rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre él, pero de pronto se detuvo. Holmes frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, sin comprender. El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo, y tras él:

—¡Watson!

—Holmes ¡¿a quién diablos dejó entrar en casa?!

Pero Sherlock pronto unió cabos y rebuscó entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de su amigo.

—Dígame que aún lo conserva.

—¿Conservar el qué? ¡Holmes! —dijo incómodo ante tanto toqueteo por parte de su compañero.

—Aquí está —sacó del bolsillo una pequeña jeringuilla, le quitó la tapa y la escupió a lo lejos. Se acercó rápidamente a Susan y terminó de romper la camisa de ella, buscó con el tacto el inicio de su esternón e hincó la aguja justo en su corazón.

—Vamos... —musitó impaciente Sherlock.

Esperaron ambos 7 segundos, y de repente, Holmes recibió un golpe contra la frente de Susan, justo en su nariz. Ella gritó abalanzándose sobre él, colocándose encima, para después correr hacia Watson y golpearle sin ton ni son.

—QUÉ DEMONIOS. ME HA. PASADO —preguntó ella, histérica.

Holmes sonrió de medio lado y se levantó para abrazarla.

—Voy a despedirla... —bromeó Holmes, con una sonrisa.

Susan se la devolvió, y ambos se miraron fijamente, apunto de besarse.

—Esto... No quisiera interrumpir tan hermosa escena, pero... ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Holmes.

Susan se quedó con las ganas de ese beso. Holmes la tomó por la cintura, guiñándole un ojo, y ella sonrió entonces.

—Holmes... ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —inquirió Watson, acercándose a Adler.

—Examínela.

—Tiene pulso...

—Bien. Déjela ahí. Los civiles se encargarán de ella como es debido...

—Holmes... —murmuró Adler—. Por favor...

—Sí sí. Encantado de volver a verla Srta. Adler.

—¡Holmes! —insistió ella, pero él la ignoró.

—Volvamos a casa... Por cierto, Watson. Su intervención nos ha venido de perlas...

—Un placer, Holmes...

—En cuanto a usted, Srta. Bathory... Tendrá un sanción, por supuesto. Se ha portado usted muy mal.

—¿Sanción? —rió Susan.

—Exactamente... —Sherlock pasó sus manos por la espalda de ambos, llevándolos hasta la salida.

—¿Qué clase de castigo? —preguntó Susan, divertida.

—¿Ha oído usted hablar del celibato?

—¡Holmes! —le protestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sé que ninguno conseguirá soportar el... celibato, así que... No se olviden de la corbata en la puerta... —comentó Watson.

FIN.


End file.
